Unlimited Harem Works!
by Deviljho's Hatred
Summary: While Fang was on the look out for the group's dinner, she sees a sight that makes for one interesting night! Light/Hope/Fang! Based on a FF13 kink meme


**Hello everyone who is reading this story, Yes you're eyes are not deceiving you this is a Light/Hope/Fang story that is a _M_ _rated story_. Anyway this is based off a kink meme in the FF13 kink meme list so I can only take so much credit. **

****Anyway enjoy****

**Unlimited Harem Works! **

It all started when Fang caught the young lad in the springs, washing the Marlboro grime off his slightly tanned frame. Lightning was scouting the area; Vanille, her blessed little sister was handling the cooking for that night, while the old man Sazh and that oaf Snow were staying out of the way by playing some poker because the former was tired and the latter was just useless with stew. Vanille, bless her heart, needed mushrooms, and had spied them in abundance near the eastern part of the Forest; perpendicular to their next destination. So, Fang, in search of a better meal for the night... headed west.

Yes, her sense of direction left very much to desire. Vanille was always the one with the mental roadmap whenever they went around. And so, she began her search for mushrooms, lance shouldered and irritated visage apparent as she hunted for the fungi all around the forest floor, finding one or two, but nothing suitable by her own standards, and nothing Vanille would probably want in her stew ('Healthy mushrooms! Healthy mushrooms!'). A tired sigh escaped her lips; Fang continued her little quest, looking from tree to tree for at least something that would make the bubbly girl's quota.

No such luck. Grey and green mushrooms in lesser amounts were there, but she'd cut off her own tongue before she shoved those into a cooking pot. Biting her lower lip, the voluptuous brunette trudged along, her eyes scanning as she tried to remember just where Vanille had said the mushrooms were. One tree, then another, and five minutes turned to ten, and Fang was ready to raze the damned place down to get what she wanted, by Thunder!

Readying her lance to do just so (Damn the telling off she would get later), she was startled by the faint melody of a male adolescent, and the sudden glow out of the corner of her eye, which was none other than the nearby spring Lightning had indicated to the group for Hope's benefit (The boy positively wreaked of Marlboro grime, having been eaten by the wretched thing... and summoning Alexander from within its maw, much to the Eidolon's chagrin). Recognizing the voice, but curious enough to want to confirm it, the five-hundred-something year-old took several steps forward...

'We are fighting dreamers...' came a youthful voice, melodic and tuneful, accompanying the sound of splashing water, 'takami wo mezashite! Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni, oli oli oli oh, let's go my way!'

It was Hope, a sponge in his hand doubling as a microphone, dancing around in the shallow spring to an audience of tiny frogs and crickets and fireflies and owls. Some of the frogs on site were croaking in time with the silver-haired teenager, who was blissfully splashing away as he sang. It was something she wouldn't have imagined; the boy could sing very well! Smirking slightly at the discovery, she chuckled as the blissfully unaware teenager continued his routine, now using the sponge as a guitar; more splashing ensued.

And just when the boy turned and she was about to make a dirty remark unsuited for his ears... she stopped. Her jaw, ever the medium for many a flippant remark or seductively saucy comeback couldn't, wouldn't, move. Her eyes went dry and so did the inside of her mouth, her curious orbs having travelled dangerously south of the lad's slender frame, from his slowly developing pectorals to his excruciatingly cat-like abdomen, around his tight, well-formed posterior to his... his... Fang let out a sigh, feeling an itch in her throat and something akin to a snake (Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!) constricting her from ankle to neck, trapping her breath.

Milk had done the boy some good.

Hope, having turned a one-eighty, had frozen stiff, sponge in hand, breath stopping for a single moment when his eyes spied the tallest female of his group looking at him like a deer in the headlights, a hint of drool coming out from the corner of her mouth, lance long-forgotten on the grass, her cerulean orbs gazing at what could not be his face or anything remotely above his waist. The sponge dropped in the water in his shock at being discovered in his birthday suit, singing in the spring and he did the only logical thing.

Hope screamed like a man.

'LOOK AWAY! LOOK AWAY!' he cried out, struggling to cover just where Fang had been looking (Much to her annoyance), tears threatening to spill out of the corner of his eyes in his embarrassment, unwilling to let the show go on any longer. Hope backed off a few steps while Fang turned her head away, the spell of hypnosis having lost its hold on her, 'LOOK AWAY!'

Fang snapped into movement. Years of experience enabled the woman to grab her lance and parry the oncoming blow from her four o'clock, using the length of the lance as a balance, she swerved the attacker to her front, her focus set on the one who had initiated the ambush. Terrifying gaze locked with angered glare, and the soldier known as Lightning twirled her gunblade as Fang shouldered her own weapon. Neither budged an inch, the electricity in the air so heavy it could as well have been a lightning storm.

'I should have gutted you when I had the chance.' the pink-haired woman spit out as her foe smirked right back at her unrepentant.

'You'd only miss, sweetheart.' positively venomous words laced her sentence, a testament to her proud stance, strong and slight.

She positioned her gunblade.

Her lance was ready.

And...

'LIGHTNING, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?'

The younger woman froze.

For the first time ever, probably, Fang saw their taciturn leader wheel to her left, as stiff as a board, to the angry, embarrased and shocked glare of Hope, using the sponge as a sort of cover for what remained of his dignity (Or rather, what could be called his diginity, thought Fang) in vain.

You'd need a damned mountain to hide that monster.

All eight and a half inches of him.

'Y – You, er... well...' Lightning stammered, trying hard (and failing) to avert her gaze from what could only be described as a one-eyed beast of a trouser snake, 'I – I thought you needed... protection!' she uncharacteristically gave a whoop of joy mentally, 'I was scouting for monsters, and thought since you were unarmed and in the woods, alone, you would need... someone to look out for you.'

For the first time in her adult life, she felt like a six year-old who had just said the dog had devoured her homework.

'My. Ass.' he growled.

Dat ass, she thought.

None of the three spoke for a moment. Fang was too amused, Lightning was too ashamed and Hope was somewhere between morbid embarrassment and the fall of his remaining dignity. His biggest secret was out, the one thing he wanted no one, absolutely no one to know about was now common knowledge between two of the four most attractive women he knew, and no sponge was going to block this out for sure. Sighing as he resigned himself to the inevitable, he removed the sponge and wiped his brow, biting his lip.

'Well, there you go.' he said almost sadly, looking from Fang to Lightning, 'Laugh all you want. Free freakshow right here.'

Lightning licked her lips, trying hard to keep eye contact with the group's youngest, and preserving all the remaining pride she had, unwilling to say anything to upset Hope. More combat experienced and more skilful she may have been, but Hope had this nasty habit of blowing up anything that went too far with him. The Marlboro carcass from a previous encounter being one of the many examples. Hope crossed his arms, blushing slightly as he looked away, his trouser snake hypnotically swinging with motion.

'Sweetling,' Fang grinned, resting her lance, 'if I laugh it's going to be at Sazh singing or Vanille puking. I ain't gonna laugh at what you got packing there.' she giggled in spite of her statement, 'You're going to be spoiling a woman for life, Hope. Lucky doll.'

Lightning grit her teeth, wishing that the blue-clad witch would silence herself; there was no need for words here. Escape. Escape. She was between bursting point and crying central, painfully pressing back the surge of hormones, begging her to

'R – Really?' there was a fragment of joy within his voice, followed by a little confusion, 'I thought girls liked... small ones?'

This time, the two females really did drop their inhibitions.

'N – No!' Lightning was the first to speak, much to the surprise of those present. Regaining her composure, she coughed into her fist; embarrassed at how years of emotional training had proven useless tonight, of all nights! The pink-haired young woman then turned her face away, not confident in her self-restraint anymore than she could throw a cactuar, 'Girls like them... big.'

'It feels better with a bigger one,' Fang smirked as she slid into the conversation, eyes on the meaty leviathan that was the teenage male's dancing with unbridled glee, 'We can do so much more with what you got packing, baby.' she winked coyly.

Lightning twitched, walking over to the blue-clad woman with a glare, grabbing her hand, with every indication to give the boy back whatever privacy he had before they had intruded. She was a nervous wreck, by Fang's own opinion, and it gave her some joy to see the cold-hearted wench of a soldier actually act like some shy bride. But she also realised, alas and alack, the motion to give Hope his privacy again was necessary, and she had no intention of dragging it on further, as much as she wanted to deny it.

'Th – That's enough.' Lightning closed her eyes, counting backwards from twenty mentally, 'We should go and let Hope...' she shot him a shy glance, before biting her lip and looking away, 'Finish up.' she ended herself, unwilling to play the giddy schoolgirl.

However.

'Light?' came Hope's restrained voice, and an even more stiff female soldier, 'Do you... like big ones?'

'Yeah, Light,' Fang grinned, not missing the opportunity; Light could literally see the horns sticking out, 'Do you like big ones?'

Her jaw felt loose. Her ears, once so sharp, so focused, only heard the sound of static; of information process within the confines of her mind. Hope's unexpected question took her off guard; more so than she had ever expected. She calculated that all bodily functions had probably ceased just to process just what the young man had asked her, while her vision drank the image of a viciously smirking Fang, the skank. Hope's look further melted away thought process, eating at her very core.

'Guh – Uh – Bla – Wha – ?' her brain had turned itself off. Surely, that was the only reason she could not register the question properly, nor utter a suitable response to the decidedly raunchy question. Or rather, 'Oh, yeah... oh yeah.'

Fang rolled her eyes. Trust the quiet ones to keep it like that.

But Cocoon be damned if she didn't share the same view.

'See, Hope?' Fang toothily grinned as Lightning stammered, only just realizing what she had said to him, 'Light likes it; don't you?'

'Sh – Shut up!' she swung the start of a crude haymaker, to which the older woman dodged rather easily, laughing rather loudly at the flustered form of Lightning, 'This... this is none of your business.' she crossed her arms, 'J – Just because I like...' she bit down her lip once more, unwilling to be a part of this sham any longer, 'it means nothing! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!'

Hope, not very used to this new side of Lightning, chuckled throatily, earning her glare, which, with his newfound confidence from Lightning's previous slip, only stretched like a cat every drip of spring water on his body sliding down like liquid blue, glistening in the night, his once-shame now his pride, moist, his breath steamy. It was now or never. Maybe it was the spring water. Maybe it was the fact he didn't feel uncomfortable being naked in front of these two as much as he previously had, but in Alexander's name, he was brimming in confidence as his slight frame.

'Like what you see...' he tried putting a little Fang-ness into his speech, 'baby?'

Lightning heard her brain break. Into. Tiny. Little. Pieces.

And soon enough, he wasn't on his feet, but half-submerged in the pool, the deliciously curvaceous body of an older woman pressing onto his, her hands keeping him down, their hips grinding against one another, only the torturous barrier of fabric separating his rapidly rising champion from the lustful taste of her now wet skin, the haze of lust in her cerulean eyes,

Wait a minute.

'Oh, yes...' Fang licked her lips, 'Yes, I do. `

**I know, aren't I just a big tease? Anyway the rest will be put in later sometime this or next week so later!**


End file.
